Because the Cloud is forever with the Sky
by CT 1215
Summary: A series of oneshots for my favourite pairings. Happy belated 1827 Monthly
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **Vì Mây mãi ở bên Bầu Trời (Because the Cloud is forever together with the Sky)

**Autthor** : Shireka

**Pairing** : 1827, AraPuri

**Rating** : from K+ to M (depends)

**Genre** : SA, Oneshot, Fluff, Sad ... (depends)

**Warning** : Maybe OOC (what are you expecting with "fluff" here ?)

**Note** : Unlike the two previous oneshots, I have not finished this series yet. I just posted this here out of sheer boredom and hope to get at least some reviews. And again, this is written in Vietnamese, so I sincerely apologize to anyone who wants to read this but unfortunately cannot understand my mother language. Even though I can translate this into English, I am just too lazy to do that.

p/s : Don't ask me why the tittle is so cliché, for I am (again) just too tired to think of anything more interesting.

* * *

**No.1**

**Prompt** : Trà

**Rating** : T

___Mình rất thích ý tưởng này, tới mức tất cả những fic về anh và cậu mình từng viết đều có chi tiết "trà". Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên mình biến chi tiết ấy thành cả một oneshot. Trong này có thể có một chút OOC, vì hôm nay mình bỗng thấy cuồng Fluff ~~~_

* * *

Từ sau bàn làm việc trong phòng Hội Kỷ Luật, Hibari nhướng mày nhìn cái tách bốc khói, tỏa mùi hương rất thanh và dịu vừa được đặt trước mặt anh.

"Ừm … đó là trà ạ." Tsuna lúng túng trả lời khi thấy nhận ánh mắt khó hiểu của chàng trai tóc đen đang chiếu thẳng vào mình.

"Trà ?" Tất nhiên Hibari biết đó là trà. Nhưng anh cũng biếtTsuna là người hảo ngọt và thường không thích những thứ chua, cay, đắng … Cậu ta làm cái gì với một tách trà nóng ở đây ?

"… À … ừm … Kusakabe-san có nói rằng … Kyouya-san rất thích uống trà, nhưng anh thường quá bận rộn để pha chúng… " Cậu thiếu niên bối rối giải thích, tay và mắt bất chợt trở nên hứng thú kì lạ với vạt áo sơ mi của mình. "… Nên … nên em muốn thử …"

Ánh mắt vị hội trưởng dịu lại khi thấy dáng vẻ lúng túng như một chú thỏ con của động vật ăn cỏ trước mặt anh. Dù bình thường rất vụng về và vô dụng, nhưng Tsunayoshi luôn có cách làm anh bất ngờ - điều không hề dễ dàng khi liên quan tới Hibari Kyouya.

"… Đây là lần đầu tiên em làm nên …" Tsuna vẫn tiếp tục giải thích mà vẫn không nhìn người thanh niên trước mặt. "… chắc nó không được ngon - Hie, anh làm gì thế ?"

Đáp lại vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên Tsuna, Hibari chỉ khuấy nhẹ cái tách anh vừa cầm lên. "Chẳng phải cậu pha trà để tôi uống sao, động vật ăn cỏ ?"

"Nhưng … nhưng. .." Tsuna bối rối, đôi má bắt đầu ửng hồng – điều mà Hibari cảm thấy là rất đáng yêu, dù anh sẽ không bao giờ nói ra. "… Em không chắc là nó sẽ hợp ý anh … Ý em là, chắc Kyouya từng uống nhiều loại trà ngon hơn rồi … Nên anh không cần phải làm thế này đâu …"

"Là cậu pha thì tôi sẽ uống." Vị hội trưởng bình thản nói, và cậu thiếu niên ngay lập tức im lặng khi mặt cậu đỏ hơn nữa, nếu điều đó còn có thể xảy ra. Và trước khi cậu kịp nói thêm điều gì, Hibari đã cầm tách trà lên và uống một ngụm.

Không biết nói gì hơn, Tsuna chỉ còn cách quan sát người thanh niên tóc đen, chờ đợi xem anh phản ứng thế nào. Lòng cậu bỗng cảm thấy vô cùng lo lắng. Nếu như Kyouya không thích nó thì sao … Nếu như anh ấy …

"Không tệ." Hibari lên tiếng sau một lúc im lặng thưởng thức. "Cậu cũng biết pha trà đấy."

"Thật … Thật sao ?" Tsuna hỏi lại, ngạc nhiên trước lời nhận xét tích cực ngoài mong đợi ấy. "Em không nghĩ nó lại -"

Một cánh tay bỗng kéo cậu lại gần và một cặp môi mềm áp vào môi cậu. Bất ngờ, cậu thiếu niên vô thức hé môi ra, và một cái lưỡi dày dặn kinh nghiệm ngay lập tức lọt vào bên trong, đem theo một ngụm trà nóng hổi như chính đôi môi đang ép lên ép môi cậu lúc này.

Điều đầu tiên Tsuna cảm nhận được là vị đắng. Nhưng không phải vị đắng gắt như thường thấy trong các bài thuốc cổ truyền, mà là một vị đắng thanh và dịu như lá non mùa xuân. Và sau đắng là ngọt, một chút ngọt rất nhẹ và quyến rũ còn lưu lại trên đầu lưỡi khi ngụm trà trôi xuống cổ họng, khiến cậu không thể không muốn uống thêm.

Hibari buông Tsuna ra, nhếch mép cười thích thú khi thấy ánh hồng lan từ cổ lên tận chóp mũi cậu nhóc tóc nâu. Và trước khi cậu thiếu niên kịp lấy lại cân bằng sau cơn "choáng" nhẹ vừa rồi, anh đã lên tiếng, bằng chất giọng vô cùng bình thản như thể đó là điều tự nhiên nhất trên đời.

"Từ nay trở đi, ngày nào cậu không pha trà cho tôi, tôi sẽ cắn cậu tới chết."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : I am bored. Again.

* * *

**No.2**

**Prompt** : Nhện

**Rating** : T

_____Tặng Ayuko Nina, cảm ơn cô luôn bằng cách này bằng cách khác tạo động lực cho tôi viết nhiều hơn. Có thể hơi ngắn một chút, nhưng mong cô sẽ thích nó._

* * *

"Cách bắt mồi của nhện là chăng lưới. Nhện lần lượt chăng dây tơ khung, chăng dây tơ phóng xạ, chăng các sợi tơn vòng rồi chờ mồi (thường ở trung tâm lưới). Sau đó, nếu có sâu bọ sa lưới, nhện lập tức hành động ngay …"

"Nếu cậu không giữ im lặng, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tôi sẽ cắn cậu tới chết đấy." Hibari ngước lên từ mớ giấy tờ lộn xộn cần giải quyết đang ném cho cậu thiếu niên đang tóc nâu một cái nhìn có thể khiến bất cứ người bình thường nào phải cúp đuôi chạy trốn ngay lập tức. Dù đã là người yêu của nhau, nhưng Tsuna cũng không dám công khai chống đối lại người thanh niên tóc đen, nên cậu đã làm điều mà những kẻ khôn ngoan sẽ làm – im lặng ngay lập tức.

Nhưng vừa tập trung vào cuốn sách được một lúc, Tsuna lại không kiềm chế nổi chính mình mà lên tiếng.

"Kyouya này ?"

"Chuyện gì, động vật ăn cỏ ?" Hibari đáp lại, giong nói đã bắt đầu có một chút bực bội. Anh cho cậu ta vào phòng mình học bài đâu phải để bị cậu ta làm phiền như thế.

"Ơ … Chỉ là em không biết khi nhện bắt mồi trông như thế nào." Tsuna ngập ngừng nói khi nhận thấy chút thay đổi rất nhỏ trên nét mặt vị hội trưởng. Một Hibari Kyouya tức giận không phải là điều bất cứ ai còn tỉnh táo muốn thấy (Mukuro là một ví dụ điển hình, cậu sẽ rất ngạc nhiên nếu đầu anh ta còn sót lại chút lí trí nào). "Trong sách có giải thích, nhưng em vẫn không tưởng tượng ra được thôi." Cậu bĩu môi.

Thở hắt ra một cái thật nhẹ trước câu hỏi vô cùng đơn giản ấy, Hibari vừa định bảo Tsuna đi tìm giáo viên dạy Sinh của cậu mà hỏi thì một ý tưởng bất chợt lóe trên trong đầu anh. Hừm, có thể nhân cơ hội này mà thư giãn một chút sau cả tiếng giải quyết giấy tờ cũng không tồi đâu.

Tsuna bắt đầu thấy sợ khi vị hội trưởng bất ngờ đứng lên và tiến về phía cậu với nụ cười nhếch mép khó hiểu trên môi. Mỗi khi anh ấy cười như thế, Tsuna nuốt nước bọt ực một cái, thì những chuyện sau đó thường chẳng tốt đẹp gì.

"Kyouya, anh -" Cậu lên tiếng thì đã ngay lập tức bị người bảo vệ Mây ngắt lời.

"Nhện là động vật ăn thịt đúng không ?"

Bất ngờ trước câu hỏi khó hiểu ấy, Tsuna chỉ biết gật đầu. "Phải, nhưng -"

"Vậy cậu cũng biết động vật ăn thịt săn mồi như thế nào rồi đúng không ?" Hibari nhếch mép cười bí hiểm và hơi cúi xuống, chống hai tay lên thành ghế sofa ở hai bên đầu Tsuna.

"Rình chờ con mồi rơi vào bẫy …" Anh cúi thấp hơn nữa, xuống thật gần khuôn mặt đang bắt đầu ửng hồng kia, mớ tóc đen rũ xuống cọ vào trán Tsuna.

"Khóa chặt con mồi để chúng không chạy thoát được …" Người bảo vệ Mây ghé miệng sát tai Bầu trời nhỏ bé đang co mình trước mặt anh và hạ giọng thật thấp, một lời thì thầm trầm khan trong cuống họng.

"… Và cắn chúng tới chết." Với một cử động gọn ghẽ và thuần thục của hàm răng, Hibari cắn mạnh vành tai Tsuna, khiến cậu phải kêu lên vì đau và bất ngờ.

Lùi lại khỏi cậu thiếu niên đang đỏ mặt như quả cà chua chín, vị hội trưởng đã lùi lại, bình thản buông một câu. "Nhưng yên tâm đi, bây giờ tôi sẽ không làm điều đó đâu. Chơi đùa với con mồi trước khi ăn thú vị hơn nhiều."

Rồi vị hội trưởng quay trở lại bàn làm việc, nhưng đi chỉ được nửa đường, anh chợt dừng lại và khẽ quay về phía cậu nhóc tóc nâu vẫn chưa nói lên được lời nào. "Nhất là với một con mồi ngon lành như cậu, Tsunayoshi." Và anh quay đi, không quên để Đệ Thập tương lai nhà Vongola thấy một cái liếm mép nhẹ nhưng rất đúng chất động vật ăn thịt.

Không cần phải nói, có một khuôn mặt ngay lập tức biến thành màu đỏ tới mức cà chua chín cũng phải cúi đầu chịu thua.

Và đó là câu chuyện về một buổi chiều yên bình của Namimori. 


End file.
